


Hold me, and tell me I'm home

by magenta



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, it might not be everything...but it was enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me, and tell me I'm home

**Author's Note:**

> As always, betaed by [](http://janescott.livejournal.com/profile)[**janescott**](http://janescott.livejournal.com/)! Written for [](http://milliejupiter.livejournal.com/profile)[**milliejupiter**](http://milliejupiter.livejournal.com/) for the laptop project drive at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/profile)[**teamlambliff**](http://community.livejournal.com/teamlambliff/), because she knows I will always write her Lambry! &lt;3 She wanted barebacking, so if that's something you like to be warned for...consider yourself warned! Also, the title/cut text come from Hanson's "You're Enough", which I think you should check out (especially the lyrics)! <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1s5O_cJWvM8>

Adam couldn't remember if he'd locked the door, or hell, even shut it, but he didn't care right now. Drake's hands were hot as they slid under Adam's shirt, pushing it over his head and that was all he could focus on. They stumbled a few times, drink-heavy limbs tangled in jeans and sleeves and shoes, and by they time they were falling backwards onto Adam's bed they were flushed and breathless. Drake's lean limbs sprawled across Adam's plush comforter, and Adam let his eyes and hands roam greedily over Drake's skin, just enough booze flowing through his veins that everything was fuzzy around the edges.

"God, you're beautiful." Adam's voice was low and rumbly against Drake's neck as he bent forward, tongue sweeping across Drake's warm skin. Drake always smelled _hot_, and Adam often thought that if the sun had a smell, this was it. It was comfortable, but with an edge of danger that made Adam want more, made him burrow his head in Drake's throat and just absorb it, letting it energize him. He licked up Drake's throat to his mouth, kissing him messy and deep and just this side of desperate.

Drake's body arched underneath him, legs and arms pulling him down until they were pressed together from chest to knee, cocks rubbing together with every slow roll of their hips. He moaned and sighed and mumbled words under his breath as Adam's tongue pushed deeper into his mouth and his hand shoved between their bodies to wrap around the cocks, just holding and squeezing them, thumb sweeping over the heads. "Fuck, Adam, come on. Just fuck me, fuck." Drake's hips pushed up, trying to get more friction or to get Adam to move his fucking hand, or something, but all he got was another slow sweep of Adam's thumb and a nip on the jaw.

"You don't want to take it slow? Make the most of it?" Adam teased as he bit and sucked his way down Drake's throat, stopping to suck a hot, dark mark on Drake's collarbone, his hand still staying maddeningly slow on the cocks. The truth was, he was about three seconds away from fucking Drake through the mattress, lust and booze and heat speeding through his veins, and he thought it was just lucky he hadn't come at the first touch of Drake's bare skin on his own. It had been a long time, and Drake was the like the best drug Adam had ever taken, heady and addictive.

"We can take it slow later. Now, just fuck me." Drake punctuated his sentence by pulling Adam even closer to him, fingers of one hand scraping down his back, the others tugging hard on Adam's hair. His voice was smooth, the drawl thick as he spoke close to Adam's ear, darting his tongue out to run just around the edge. "So...now. Right, darling?"

Adam's answer came by way of a growl and teeth scraping across Drake's collarbone as Adam reached a hand out to the bedside table. The lube was on top, and in seconds the cap was flying across the room and two slick fingers were pushing into Drake's ass, fast enough to make his breath catch in his throat. Adam pushed his fingers in hard and deep, Drake's hips rocking and his cock bouncing a little on his belly. With his other hand, Adam slicked up his cock and leaned over Drake, letting the head nudge up next to where his fingers were working deep inside.

"Ready, baby?" He didn't wait for Drake's answer, and in one mostly smooth movement he pulled his fingers out, pushing his cock in before Drake had the chance to take a breath. He groaned as he sank into the tight heat of Drake's body, feeling a knot he didn't even know he had unravel between his shoulders. Adam bit his lip to keep himself from saying any of the stupid, sappy things that floated through his head, words like _perfect_ and _love_ and _home_. He let his mind go blank, until all that was left was Drake's face, his smell, the softness of his skin and the sweet whimpering moans that were spilling from his lips.

"Harder, Adam, harder." Drake's words and his heels digging into Adam's ass dragged him out of his head just enough, pulling him back into the moment. Adam thrust harder into Drake, moving in long strokes that were just a little slow. He loved the drawn-out moans that ended in huffing gasps that came from Drake's mouth, loved that it was him that was making Drake feel this way, making Drake lose it as much as Adam always did when they were together.

All too soon, Adam's hips started moving erratically, pushing faster into Drake's tight ass, closing his eyes and just feeling the heat. Drake was mostly silent now, just breathing out small gasps whenever Adam hit a particularly good spot inside him, his fingers clenching into Adam's shoulders in a way that made Adam pretty sure he was going to have some marks in the morning. He bent to run his tongue along Drake's collarbone, nibbling on the mark he'd already made before moving to the other side to create a matched set.

He snaked his hand back in between their bodies, and wrapped his fingers around Drake's cock, this time stroking it fast and firm. Drake's head was tipped back, his eyes shut and his jaw slack as he panted, pushing his cock into Adam's hand and his hips back onto Adam's cock. A sharp moan bubbled out of him, followed a string of mumbled curses and he was coming, his back arching hard as his cock twitched in Adam's hand. His come pumped hot over Adam's hand, smearing between their bodies as Adam continued to move over him, and he wrapped his legs tighter around Adam, pulling him even deeper into his body.

Adam's hips stuttered when he felt Drake's muscles clench down around him, a broken moan falling from his lips. He pushed in as deep as he could go, feeling Drake's heels digging into him hard enough to bruise and he came. He felt the hot flood of his come surround his cock, easing the slide as he fucked them both through the final shudders, and in that moment he realized what they'd done. "Fuck, fuck." Adam's voice was thick and heavy, and his body refused to cooperate for several long moments before he could pull out, and face the fact that he'd forgotten the condom.

"Shit, Drake, I'm so sorry, so fucking stupid..." Adam was babbling sitting back on his heels and waving his hands, feeling helpless and suddenly stone-sober.

Drake reached out for him, his fingers soft and warm on Adam's wrist, his eyes even warmer. "Hey, quit it. Calm down." He pulled Adam down and kissed him, rubbing a hand over Adam's back until he relaxed into. "I never do this, and I'm clean. Not the end of the world, right baby?"

Adam let out a shaky breath, rolling to the side to look at Drake's face. "I guess not, I'm clean too. Too clean, considering I'm supposed to be this big rockstar." He leaned in to nuzzle against Drake's throat, letting that sunshine smell work its magic. "So, you're okay?"

"I won't suggest we make this a habit, not unless..." Drake let the rest of that sentence hang for a few moments, and Adam's heart clenched a little. "But tonight, yeah, I'm okay."

Drake's smile was wide and easy, and it eased the ache in Adam's chest, just enough. He lifted himself up on his elbow and look down Drake's body, chest and stomach covered in his own come, and lower, Adam's come dripping from his stretched hole. Adam couldn't help but sit up and run his finger around Drake's hole, pushing it in slowly. Drake's breath caught in his throat, but his thighs fell apart in a silent agreement.

Adam pushed his finger in deeper, adding a second and gently thrust them in and out, feeling a stirring deep in his belly at the total lack of resistance. Drake's muscles were loose and relaxed and he was so slick, so easy. Adam twisted his fingers in just the way right way, pulling a shuddering sigh from Drake's lips, and he couldn't stop the breathy chuckle that spilled from his own.

"I know we agreed that this was a bad idea...but you have absolutely no idea how hot this is." Adam pulled his fingers from Drake's body, lifting them to where Drake could see the milky sheen of come and lube glistening on them. He pushed three fingers back into Drake easily, and moved them slow and easy, watching Drake's face and the flush that was starting to spread across his chest and his cock that was starting to harden again. Adam wrapped his free hand around Drake's cock and stroked it softly, feeling it grow harder and hotter in his hand as he spoke. "How about we go slow this time?"

Drake cleared his throat, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before answering, his eyes sparkling and his smile crooked. "I like the idea of slow. Come here, baby." He pulled Adam down to kiss him, forcing Adam's hand away from his cock, but that was okay. Adam's fingers still moved slow and thick inside of him, his mouth was hot and soft, and they both tasted liquor-sweet. Drake pressed his hands flat against Adam's chest and pushed him over onto his back, slinging his legs over Adam's waist. "How about you let me take this one?"

This time, there was no hurry. Drake took his time kissing up and down Adam's body, licking around his cock until it was hard and leaking, nipping into the soft skin of Adam's hips, licking softly over Adam's nipples until he was panting and sighing, fingers twisted into Drake's hair. Admittedly, Drake made a bit of a show of rolling the condom down Adam's cock, locking eyes with Adam as he stroked him probably a little harder then necessary.

He slid down onto Adam's cock, rocking back and forth slowly, feeling the sweet burn and stretch of being filled. They moved together easily, taking pauses to meet in the middle and kiss until they were breathless. When they came, it was quiet, all panting breaths and grasping fingers and soft kisses when Drake let himself crumble against Adam's chest. He murmured contentedly as Adam's fingers swept over his back, rubbing over muscles that he was definitely going to be feeling in the morning.

Adam finally shifted just enough to toss the condom to the side and to drag the comforter up and over them, ignoring the fact that they were both kind of a mess. The sheets were cool against their heated skin, and Adam sighed as he folded his arms around Drake's small frame. As he nosed through Drake's hair, he again found himself biting back those words, words that he'd said once before but that didn't quite belong in this time and place.

Drake pillowed his head and Adam's chest, looking up at him with drowsy eyes and an easy smile. "Love you, baby."

"You too." Adam leaned down for another kiss, this one sleepy and soft, before reaching out and switching off the lamp. Drake's breathing grew slow and even in his arms, and Adam let his own eyes drift shut, letting the warmth of Drake's body pull him under. Even if Adam did spend that night dreaming of a time and place where the words that spun through his head belonged again, he considered himself lucky just to get to wake up with Drake in his arms once in awhile. For now, anyways, it was enough.


End file.
